halofandomcom-20200222-history
SPARTAN-III Beta Company
Beta Company is the second generation of SPARTAN-IIIs. Summary Beta Company was formed after the elimination of Spartan-III Alpha Company during Operation: PROMETHEUS, which, due to its success, Beta Company was given funding. This company was created by Colonel James Ackerson and was trained and supervised, by Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose and SCPO Mendez. This company of Spartans was dispatched to Onyx, and began its training on 2539 at Camp Currahee. Kurt quickly reinforced Unit Cohesion in Beta Company, upon seeing Alpha company lose this dramatic effect poorly at Operation: PROMETHEUS, causing the deaths of all'' the Alpha Company. As well, because he didn't make the previous class flexible enough, he reflected that by forcing them. This company's supervising AI, Endless Summer, is unlike the Alpha Company, Deep Winter, who actually cared about them and frequently advised Kurt not to be too hard on them (seeing that they are just "kids"), Deep Winter though, didnt care much for the SPARTAN-IIIs and Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose. There were 418 candidates, but only 300 "graduated" and became Spartans. Combat History In Operation TORPEDO, Beta Company was send to destroy a Covenant refinery depot on Pegasi Delta during 1135 HOURS, JULY 3, 2545Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Page 16. They started the mission in "stealth" pods that can launch out of Slipspace, and land quickly. However, their elements of surprise was compromised and their only viable option was to destroy the refinery quickly. The company had nine losses, killed from the landing. They then proceeded to attack, on their sprint towards the Covenant factory several Covenant-Seraph fighters bombarded the SPARTAN-IIIs and took out dozens. Only one team, Team Foxtrot, succeeded in getting to the refinery. The remaining 200 SPARTAN-IIIs were occupied with the coming force of thousands of Jackals and Elites troops attacking them in open field combat. Tom-B292 executed code Omega Threehalo: Ghosts of Onyx, Page 22 to break and run no matter the costs, when he saw the sky darkened with black clouds where afterwards 7 Covenant cruisers appeared from. They blocked their retreat by dropping hundreds of Elites behind them with their transport beams and surround Beta Company. Team Foxtrot sabotaged the reactor causing it to blow, and finished the mission. They had succeeded, but at a great cost: all of Beta Company was massacred with the exception of Tom and Lucy, from Team Foxtrot, who managed to live by jumping into the water. It was then revealed that the Spartans were only kids, most around 12 years of age.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Page 26 Other Details They wield MA5K Assault Rifles, SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifles, and M19-B SAM Missile Launcher. They are divided up into Fireteams of four. They use SPI Mark II armor and have medical kits. They have been clocked at running at 30km/h. Drugs Used on Beta Company There were a set of drugs used on Beta Company to improve various assets: *Drug 8942-LQ99:' A carbide ceramic ossification catalyst to make skeletons virtually unbreakable. *'Drug 88005-MX77:' A fibroid muscular protein complex that boosted muscle density and strength. *'Drug 88947-OP24:' A retina-inversion stabilizer drug. It boosted color and night vision capabilities. *'Drug 87556-UD61:''' Improved colloidal neural disunification solution, which in turn decreases reaction time. Spartans in Beta Company Team Echo - KIA Team Foxtrot *Tom-B292 *Lucy-B091 *Adam-B004 *Min-B174 Team India - KIA Team Lima - KIA Team Romeo - KIA Team X-ray - MIA Leaders of Beta Company *Colonel James Ackerson *Lieutenant Commander SPARTAN-051 "Kurt Ambrose" *Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez *Vice Admiral Parangosky Sources Spartan